The Love for Takeru
by kariangel100
Summary: Chapter 11 up, what happens when you love someone, but some how you can't have them? Kari feels that way with T.K., but what this? Matt feels that way with Kari? Love Triangle! Takari fic, with some MattKari and other couples. R for a reasons...
1. Default Chapter

Hello!! My name is Kariangel100 and this is my first fic.!! So I might have an error here and there and some of my chapters won't be all that great, but oh well! This story is PG-13, so if your not 13 and up, than don't say I didn't warn you!! I might have thing in my story about drugs, sex, ect. Anywho. This story is a Takari that I wrote after reading so many on this website! I love Takari and any story that has in it (almost some stories are just too. Yah anyway).  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Don't own CHARACTERS!! Don't sue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
The Love for Takari  
  
Ch.1 Matt's Secret  
  
--------- A blonde boy with blue eyes opened a door. There a girl stood, her reddest brown eyes seem to smile at him. "How did you know I was at the door, when I didn't even knock," she asked. The boy just looked at her soft light brown hair. 'Her hair smells like sweet cherries,' he thought She was wearing a short pink, spaghetti strap nightgown. 'She looks like an angle.' Slowly he said, "I don't know I just...I just knew"  
  
---------"Kari...Kari! Wake up! One of your friends is on the phone," her mom said as she handed her daughter the phone. As Kari's eyes fluttered opened, she quickly grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Kari, it's me, Matt." 'Oh my god! What is he doing calling me so early? Tai's going to freak if he finds out!!!!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Sorry to call so early and wake you..."  
  
"That's OK, So why didja call?"  
  
"I just wanted to invite you to this party that I'm thrown at my apartment on Saturday at 7:00... um... Would you like to come?"  
  
"Wh... I guess... if I'm not busy."  
--------- "Kari..." Tai yelled from the living room. 'Oh no! I can't let him see that I'm on the phone with Matt', she thought.  
  
"Listen Matt I got to go!!"  
  
"Wait, what about the party? Everyone is going to be there."  
  
"OK, OK! I'll go... I have to go now Bye!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
--------- Just when Kari hung up the phone Tai came in her room. "Kari, have you seen my favorite shirt," he asked.  
  
"Have you ever stop to think it might be in your own apartment," she said with a giggle.  
  
Tai smiled, "Very funny Kari, who was on the phone?"  
  
"Oh, it was just um... Matt." Tai's smile faded. 'Matt he's the one person that I should look out for. He thinks I don't see the way he looks at my sis. He calls every day and is always flirting with her. I am going to kill....'  
  
"I know what you're thinking. All he did was invite me to this party he's having at his apartment," she said as she interrupted his thought.  
  
"Do me a favor. Don't spend all you time around Matt," Tai said in a serious tone.  
  
--------- Two years ago Matt moved in to the same apartment building as Tai's family. He started out just visiting Tai, but then Tai started dating Sora. That meant Tai didn't have time to hangout with him anymore. Slowly he started becoming friends with Kari. After Tai moved to his own apartment, Matt kept on visiting Kari. She wasn't Tai's baby sister, who was always sick, or T.K.'s first crush and best friend. Though he didn't want to admit it at first, she was now a hot sixteen-year-old.  
  
--------- Kari started laughing; "Tai's starting to be a protective brother."  
  
(Knock, knock!)  
  
Tai glared at Kari before he opened the door and was shocked to see Sora standing there. "Good morning Tai! I was wondering if you could... take a look at my car," she said in a sweet voice. Taking his hand, she pulled him towards the hallway. Kari smirked and looked at the clock, "10:36! I better get dress its late."  
--------- "Kari, sweetie, you have a phone call. Oh, I'm going to my cooking classes now," Kari's mom called out two hours later.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kari, it's Yolei..."  
  
"Yolei..."  
  
"I can't wait till Matt's party on Saturday! God, I can't believe T.K. is coming!"  
  
"Yolei!"  
  
" I mean how long has it been since we've seen him ..."  
  
"YOLEI!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Back up! What do you mean T.K. is coming???"  
  
"Haven't you heard, T.K.'s going to stay at his dad's for the summer. He is arrives on Saturday."  
  
"No, you mean...I don't believe you."  
  
"Believe me, I was just as shocked as you."  
  
"He's coming back after five years? Why?"  
  
"Why???"  
  
" I wonder if he even remembers me. Oh, I have to get a new dress, my nails and hair done.... And a gift!"  
  
"A gift?"  
  
"Yah, listen I hafta go shopping."  
  
"Ok... See you later, bye Kari, talk to you soon." 'Oh, T.K. why did you leave me? We could have had something. I mean if I told you that I love you.... Maybe you would have not of left. I can't stay faithful forever. I mean Matt's starting to look good!! Why didn't I tell you that I loved you? After five years... you're coming back. Oh, what if he has a girlfriend!?! Get a hold of yourself, Hikari; everything is going to be fine. What kind of gift should I get him? Hmmm..... A frame! I have millions of photographs of him and me. The frame and the photo are a perfected gift.'  
Well that's it for the first chapter. So did you like it? Tell me by reviewing!! Well I haveta go, my cousin's birthday is today (Yes, I know what you thinking "Poor kid has his b-day on ash Wednesday) so Bye!! 


	2. On His Mind

Hey People! So How'd you like the first chapter? I know, I know it's not that much, but hey at least it's better then nothing, right? Well chapter two isn't long; sorry! Even though I like long chapters, they're too hard to make! But sooner or later I'll make a long one just for ya'll.  
  
To clear everyone on my story. this is a Takari! But I'm one of those people who likes to match the unthinkable characters, so if not this one the next one will have an odd pairing (Just to warn you). Anywho. I like to thank TogetherAgain, Ridley, and Galadriel Hermione Potter!! You three are the best!! Sorry about the spacing, when I uploaded something went wrong. Hopeful it nothing goes wrong this time. Well, on with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon!(tear!)  
  
  
  
The love for Takeru  
  
  
  
Ch.2 On His Mind  
  
  
  
"Money, keys, beeper, and what else am I forgetting? Oh, my cell. I can't forget that," Kari said as she opened the door and saw Matt.  
  
"Hi Kari, I was wondering if you wanted to go..."  
  
"Sure! I was going to go to the mall anyways. Plus I hate going alone," she said as she walked towered the elevator.  
  
(Out side) "Its been making that sound all today," Sora said.  
  
"Not to worry, Sora, you just.... Where are you going Kari?" Tai said as he glared at Matt.  
  
"To the mall, Matt's driving me. Tell mom I won't stay out late." She said before they drove off.  
  
In the car.  
  
"So Kari, why do you want to go shopping?" Matt asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm just going to get a few unimportant things."  
  
"Really."  
  
"O.K. I'm so excited about Saturday. Because I heard T.K. is going to be there. So, I need to get a new dress and things like that." Matt's smile faded when she said "T.K.". 'T.K. you ruin the one change I had with asking Kari out and you're not even here yet! I wonder who told her, it was either Mimi or Yolei. Damn, when I find out who did it, I'm going to give them something to talk about. Why did I even tell those two? Look at her, I probably wouldn't have a chance with her even without my brother coming back.' He thought angrily. For the rest of the trip it was silent. Matt didn't want Kari to see T.K., just as much as Tai didn't want her around Matt!  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Mean while...~*~*~*~*~  
  
"T.K., T.K.! Hello, earth to T.K.!"  
  
"Hun! Oh, sorry An-Mei. I guess I was just spacing out." He said while staring at the girl sitting next to him. She looked about his age with soft, black and blue, silkily hair that came out of two bun pig tails, which came a little past her hips. She was a cute Japanese/American girl. Her Ivory skin turned a light pink, when she noticed T.K. was staring at her. T.K. loved to see her blush, but the one thing that made him feel like his heart skipped a beat was her hazel eyes. An-Mei Fa was a foreign exchange student from America, and his girlfriend.  
  
"You know I might not see you again if I don't figure out how to stay in Japan." An-Mei said as her face got closer to T.K. He smiled and kissed her.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he said and kissed her again. This time more deeply. She moaned as he leaned against her. Without protest, she lay on her back as T.K. got on top of her and kissed her even more passionately. (-Author's note: Wow she's fast!! LOL.) They where still making out when... Ms. Takaishi walked into the balcony.  
  
"T.K. I'm... going to work. Oh, An-Mei, Mrs. Hida called. She said call back as soon as possible," she said as she stared at them.  
  
"Bye mom, see you tonight." T.K. said still on top of An-Mei. She quickly pushed T.K. off her and blushed a bright red.  
  
"O.K. Ms. Takaishi, see you later!"  
  
'This is the 5th time she walked in and saw T.K. on top of me today! I'm kind of glad though. I'm mean what if we go too far, like last time. I don't want to get pregnant! (-Author's note: Told you she's fast!) I love him and all, but I'm sixteen. Plus I don't think he loves me as much as I love him', she thought and looked in to T.K.'s eyes. They were like two pools of blue. She could tell he was thinking about other things, No, someone else. 'Who is she? He must love her more than me. How can I compete with someone he loves more than me?'  
  
An-Mei quickly turned her head, so T.K. wouldn't see her cry. But being the way T.K. is, he knew something was bothering his girlfriend. He knew she was sad about going back to the US, but that wasn't what was bothering her! "Is their some thing wrong?" he asked.  
  
"N-no. I... I got to go it's getting late." She whispered and got up not letting him see her face. She felt his gentle touch on her shoulder. When he finally saw her face he was shocked. Her eyes where red from crying and her once pink cheeks where now stain with tears. An-Mei gave him I quick smile and ran out of the apartment. 'What happened! One minute she smiling, the next minute she's crying. Did I say something wrong? All I did was think about going to visit my dad and....Kari. But she can't read my mind, can she', T.K. thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey Me again!! LOL! R+R!! Please? I swear that the chapters will get better! If you have a great story you would like me to read, tell me and I'll see if I can get around to reading it. Also to the people who are impatient, I'll going to add a new chapter just about every week. That should make ya'll happy!! Takari Rox!!!  
  
^-^ kariangel100 ^-^ Love ya bye! 


	3. Remembering Me

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Sorry I haven't updated, but you know. I've been busy with stuff and all. Also I wasn't able to get on the Internet. Anyway. thank you to the very few that review. It means a lot to me. Galadriel Hermione Potter I thank you and me are going to have a very good relationship, as with all my reviewers. This IS a Takari!! Even if T.K. has a girl-friend, if I say it's going to be a Takari, then it will be.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! If I did the ending of 2nd season would of never happen, 3rd and 4th season would be all about Takari and other couples, and the American would be just like the Japanese version, only in English!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The love for Takeru  
  
  
  
Ch.3 Remembering Me  
  
T.K. lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He just couldn't get An-Mei off his mind. 'Never once have I seen her cry. Out of all the years I've known her I've never seen her cry.' T.K. smiled, 'even when I first met her. She looked like she was about to cry.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, mom, I'm going to one of my friend's house!" Matt yell out while he was putting on his shoes.  
  
"OH NO YOUR NOT, not with out T.K.," she called out from the living room. As if right on cue T.K. walked in the room.  
  
"Where are you going Matt? If you're going to the park then can I come too," T.K. asked.  
  
"No we aren't going to the park. You and me are going to Val and Vicki's house."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"They're my friends, I think they have a baby sister that you can play with."  
  
Matt and T.K. stood on a porch of a three-story house. All of a suddenly T.K. felt something. Whatever it was, it seemed to pull him toward the back of the house. So he let it pull him into a huge garden. "Why so sad," asked a small voice.  
  
"I'm going back to America in a few days," said a little girl on a swing.  
  
"Whom are you talking to?" The little girl screamed and looked behind her.  
  
"YOU SCARED ME!!" She yelled. The blonde headed boy just smiled. 'Why are her eyes so glossy; was she about to cry?' "I'm... sorry," He laughed out.  
  
"Oh you are, than way are you laughing."  
  
"I can't help it, you should have seen your face when you screamed," he said and made a funny face. The little girl giggled.  
  
"T.K.!! T.K!! OH NO, MY MOM & DAD ARE GOING TO KILL ME IF I DON'T FINED HIM!! T.K.!!"  
  
"Matt, calm down. I'm sure he's here somewhere..... Look is that him," said one of the two girls that were with Matt.  
  
The three six year old ran over to T.K. and the little girl on the swing. "I THOUGH I LOST YOU. NEVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT!!"  
  
"Sorry Matt. I..."  
  
"SORRY? SORRY!!! WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPEN TO YOU?....."  
  
"Matt calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean it."  
  
"Yah, Matt, you should listen to your GIRLFRIEND!!!!" said one of the girls.  
  
"SHUT UP VICKI!!!," said the other girls.  
  
"Matt & Val sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes LOVE, then comes MARRIAGE, then comes Val. with A BABY...."  
  
"SHUT UP, at least I don't have cooties (-Author's note: sorry but is that how you spell it?)"  
  
"NO I DON'T, YOU LITTLE LIAR!!!" Vicki yelled and started to pull Val's hair.  
  
"VICKI, VAL. STOP PULLING EACH OTHER HAIR AND LISTEN TO ME!!" Everybody sweat drops and looks at the little girl.  
  
"If you two little imbecile are done with your scuffle and disputing. Who are they??," she said and pointed to Matt and T.K.  
  
"Oh, An-Mei, this is Matt and his brother... T.K., right?," said Val.  
  
"Hi," said T.K.  
  
"And T.K., this is Chiyo and Natsu," Matt said pointing to the two twin girls.  
  
"Please call me Val and her Vicki. It's so much easier," said the girl called Chiyo.  
  
"Matt, T.K., this is our little sister, An-Mei."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
T.K. started laughing. 'I think I'll never forget Val or Vicki and how An-Mei always had to brake up their fights. Even then she was so smart.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
Yes I know this chapter isn't that good, but the next one will be! The next one is about an odd pairing (Just to warn you) and will be PG13. So hopefully that will make ya'll happy! Well like always love ya'll all.  
  
^_~ kariangel100 ^_^ 


	4. Davis's and Yolei's Little Secret

Hey People, Me again!!! So. How'd you like chapter three? Was it ok? Yes. No? Review if you haven't already. Oh, before I forget, I'm sorry to those you who are not authors. I had no idea that you couldn't review!!! I'll fix it don't worry; I love when people write me. (^_~) Anyway, I HAVE TO WARN YOU NOW; I MATCHED TWO UNTHINKABLE CHARACTERS TOGETER!! So no flames please, I work real hard to entertain you people.  
  
Even if I imply that Kari and Matt have a thing going on, this IS and will ALWAYS be a TAKARI! I stay true to that, although some chapters will suggest other wise (^_~). Any-who. I like to thank TogetherAgain and Avari!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! (Tear!) If I did the ending of 2nd season would of never happen, 3rd and 4th season would be all about Takari and other couples, and the American would be just like the Japanese version, only in English!!  
  
Warning: this story is PG-13 and talks a about alcohol, pregnancies, uses lots of swearing, and suggest sex between a couple. You have been warned!!! (Sorry I have to say things like that so I won't get in trouble!)  
  
^-^ kariangel100 ^-^ Love ya bye!  
  
  
  
  
  
***************The Love for Takeru*************  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch.4 Davis's and Yolei's Little Secret  
  
A blonde boy with blue eyes opened a door. There a girl stood her reddest brown eyes that smiled at him. "How did you know I was at the door, when I didn't even knock." The boy just looked at her soft light brown hair. 'Her hair smells like sweet cherries.' She was wearing a short pink, spaghetti strap nightgown. 'She looks like an angle.' Slowly he said, "I don't know I just.... I just knew." The girl quickly hugged the boy.  
  
"I love you, I will always love you, T.K." she whispered  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring  
  
Kari slowly opened her eyes and answers her cell. "Hello?" she said in a tired voice.  
  
"Kari, I need you to come to my house right now."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Yolei. Now please hurry!!!"  
  
"What time is?"  
  
"5:15, now..."  
  
"5:15!?!"  
  
"YES, Now I need you to come to my house NOW!!!" Yolei said in an impatient and scared voice.  
  
"OK I'll be right there," Kari said before she grabbed her keys and ran out the door with the cell in her hand.  
  
Before Kari could knock on the door, Yolei open it and pulled her in. "Yolei, what's ....."  
  
"Shhhh everybody is asleep" Yolei said while pulling Kari to her room. "You're my best friend, right Kari?"  
  
"Of course, who else would come here so early in the morning," Kari replied in a worried tone.  
  
"And you'll go with me to Dr. Kido's office?"  
  
"Yah, I'll go with you to Joe's father's office. Why?"  
  
"I think... I think..."  
  
"You think what?"  
  
"I think... I'm... pregnant!!" Kari's eyes got big, "Are you sure? Is Davis the father? "Kari asked with excitement.  
  
"Of course Davis is the father!! And no I'm not sure, all I know is I'm late"  
  
"Ahhhh! You're going to have a baby. You're going to have a baby." Yolei covered her eyes and shook her head as Kari kept chanting, "You're going to have a baby."  
  
"That's why I want you to come to my appointment with me."  
  
"Yolei," Kari said once she stopped chanting and looked at her friend with a serious face, "How did it happen? I mean your always telling me to.... Well you know, to be safe"  
  
"That's only because you're almost always with Matt," Yolei said sarcastically.  
  
"You know I'm surprised it happened anyway, "Kari said truthfully.  
  
"Oh, why's that?"  
  
Kari started to laugh, "Because you and him are never alone."  
  
"Oh yah, remember when we went to that college party Matt invited us to?"  
  
"How can I forget. I had to drive Matt home because he was sooo drunk," Kari reminded Yolei.  
  
"Yah," Yolei said as she started to remember.  
  
~*~*~*~flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Yolei stood in the middle of the hall trying to hear her voice throw the loud music and the voice of crowds of people that surround her. "Davis! Davis!," she yelled. As Yolei backed up, she bumped in to someone.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're... Oh, Yolei it's you!," the voice yelled.  
  
"Hey Kari, have you seen Davis?"  
  
"What?? I can't hear you over the music."  
  
"Davis, have you seen him?"  
  
"Who's Mavis??" Kari replayed.  
  
"DAVIS" Yolei yell even louder.  
  
"No!... do you mind if I go home," Kari asked.  
  
"Why? Aren't you having fun?" Yolei asked, as she looked around.  
  
"No it's not that, have you seen Matt, he's stone drunk!!"  
  
"Oh yah," Yolei said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"PARTY OVER HERE," yelled a voice. Yolei and Kari walked in the room where the DJ was and saw mostly girls dancing in a circle in the middle of the room. In the middle of the circle, dancing, was Matt and Davis.  
  
"Look you found Davis," Kari said, trying hard not to laugh when she saw Yolei's face. Yolei glared at Davis.  
  
"Davis!!" she yelled.  
  
"Hey Davis I wouldn't look behind you, if I where you," Matt said before he tripped and fell.  
  
"Yah whatever" Davis said as he turned around. When Davis saw Yolei glare at him he got scared and backed up in to Matt and fell.  
  
"Hey Yolei, I was just looking for you," Davis said as he got up.  
  
"Yah, I bet," Kari replayed as she helped Matt up. "Matt, let me have you car keys," she said.  
  
"HEY KARI, I WANT YOU TO MEET OUR FRIEND MAVIS. HEY MAVIS, WHERE ARE YOU!! OH THERE YOU ARE. I WANT YOU TO MEET YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOLEI," Matt yelled as he swayed.  
  
"O.K. one, you don't hafta yell, a slow song is on. Two, I already know Davis. Three, Yolei is Davis's girlfriend think about it. Four, you drunk give me your keys," Kari said.  
  
"No," Matt said. He smiled at Kari and gave her the "I'm going to something so stupid" look. Before they knew it, Matt was dancing on a table in his boxers with his pants tied around his head.  
  
"I'M A PARTY ANIMAL," He yelled and started dancing. "WHO WANTS TO DANCE WITH ME, THE LIFE OF THE PARTY. HEY, PARTY OVER HERE." Everybody sweat drops.  
  
"Matt, hon, your drunk, give me your keys," Kari said in a calm voice. Matt shook his head no.  
  
"Only if you dance with me," he said.  
  
"O.K., but give me your keys first," she replied as she climbed on the table. Matt rapped his arm around Kari and gave her his keys. Before he could pull her close to him, she quickly turned and threw Yolei the keys.  
  
"Here's your ride home," she said and pulled Matt off the table and to the front door.  
  
"Yolei, I want to show you something," Davis said after Kari and Matt left. Luckily for him, what Matt did a few minutes before, made her forget about being mad at him.  
  
Davis led Yolei up stairs. "Jun is on a trip with some friends and she let me have her dorm room, at least in' till she comes back," Davis said before Yolei asked where they were going. Yolei walked in to a room full of candles and music.  
  
"What is all this," she asked and sat on the couch.  
  
"This is for you," he said as he looked in her eyes, "Yolei." Davis took a box out of his pocket and smiled.  
  
"This is not a ring," he said and opened it, "this locket represent my love. Sense I'm too young to ask you to marry me. I'm giving you this and my promise, that we will when I'm ready and... Well older." Yolei looked like she was about to cry as she starred at her gift. The locket was a heart shape that was made of gold with diamond that outlined it. In the front of it, it had the words "Davis & Yolei 4/Ever." When she opened it, it had a small picture of Davis hugging her, on the right. And on the left had a picture on Yolei kissing Davis on the cheek.  
  
"Oh Davis,..... I love it," she said and kissed him. After about an hour of making out, Yolei slowly unbutton his shirt, as he unzipped her dress. Next thing they knew, Davis was on top of Yolei, both dripping with sweat.  
  
~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~  
  
"And that's what happen," Yolei said and looked at Kari, "what happened to you."  
  
"Well lets just say that before Matt passed out he showed me what he ate at the party, in the glove compartment."  
  
{Later that morning}  
  
Kari sat in the waiting room for two hours, waiting. Yolei quickly walked in the waiting room and yelled out, "I'm so happy!!" Kari smiled and asked, "Did you hear the kind of news you wanted to hear."  
  
"I'm not pregnant," Yolei said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Don't hurt me all you dakari and Ken + Yolei fans!! I'm just not one of you and I'm protected by my country's first amendments (sticks out tongue), so there! LOL! Sorry, I do like both Ken and Davis! Its just Davis seems to do every thing Yolei says and my best friend would kill me if I put Ken and Yolei together. She doesn't want anybody but her to have him!! So it was either get killed or make a few people who don't know where you live, angry. (clears throat) Why can we be friends, why can we be friends, why can we be friends? (LOL) Okay that enough Dr. Pepper for me!!! I might scare all you nice REVIEWERS. R+R!! Please?  
  
Well like always, love ya'll; Takari Rox!!!  
  
  
  
^_~ kariangel100 ^_^  
  
Takari Rox!!!***Takari Rox!!!***Takari Rox!!!***Takari Rox!!!***Takari Rox!!! 


	5. The Dreamer's Dream

(Holds a white flag) .Hey People, are you still mad at me? Sorry. But, hey I did give you a warring!! Anyway, how'd you like chapter four? Wait; let me rephrase that. Did you like the first part when Kari and everyone were at the party? I work real hard on that chapter, to entertain you all. So, Don't worry be happy, be happy now! Wooooooo. Sorry, that's what happens when you drink Dr. Pepper in the mornings!!! I would like to say, my name is kariangel100, and I'm a Dr. Pepper addict. (LOL) Anyway, today's chapter is more of a foreshadow of chapters to come. It's not long, and not that good, but it's still a very important chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! But if I did, I'd be rich, I would be Japanese and I would own the Dr. Pepper Co. (Muhahahahaha!!) !  
  
Warning: this story is PG-13 and talks a about alcohol, pregnancies, uses lots of swearing, and suggest sex between couples in later chapters. (You know that's the only reason, besides the fact it's a Takari, that your reading it!!)  
  
^-^ kariangel100 ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  
***************The Love for Takeru*************  
  
  
  
Ch.5 The Dreamer's Dream  
  
A blonde boy with blue eyes opened a door. There a girl stood her reddest brown eyes smiled at him. "How did you know I was at the door, when I didn't even knock." The boy just looked at her soft light brown hair. 'Her hair smells like sweet cherries.' She was wearing a short pink, spaghetti strap nightgown. 'She looks like an angle.' Slowly he said, "I don't know I just.... I just knew." The girl quickly hugged the boy. "I love you, I will always love you, T.K. You have to come back to me. I miss you and I can't live another day without you!!"  
  
"I love you too Kari," T.K. said as Kari pushed him away, as she started to frown.  
  
"T.K., you bastard, we're going to have a baby!" T.K. frowned at the girl standing in front of him, wasn't Kari any more, but... "An-Mei?"  
  
"T.K. honey, wake up and get your stuff ready. We're leaving for the airport in an hour. Something came up, so you have to go to your father's today," Ms. Takaishi yelled from the kitchen. T.K opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. 'Why do I keep having that dream? Is something trying to tell me An Mei ...pregnant or that Kari loves me, or maybe both? Naw, what am I thinking it was just a dream.' T.K. thought and got up to pack.  
  
Hours later....  
  
An-Mei sat on her bed, waiting for T.K. to call. "He should of called me by now," she said in an impatient voice.  
  
"It's still early," said a small voice.  
  
"Do you think I should call him."  
  
"What do I care he's not my boyfriend," said the voice.  
  
"I think I'll call him," An-Mei said and picked up the phone.  
  
Ring Ring.  
  
"Moshi Moshi (Hello) Takaishi residents, Nanny speaking."  
  
"Ms. Takaishi, is T.K. there?"  
  
"No, An-Mei, sweety he's not. He left for his dad's a few hours ago."  
  
"I thought he was going tomorrow!"  
  
"He was, but something came up. Sorry... I have to go."  
  
"Demo (but)....."  
  
Dial tone.  
  
"Ms. Takaishi, hello? Oh well, I guess I'll tell him when he gets back," An-Mei said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Are you all right, you don't look so good," said the voice. "I'm fine, my stomach just hurts, that's all'" An-Mei replayed.  
  
"Hey An-Mei, you talking to your self," said a 13-year-old boy, with green eyes.  
  
"Shut up Cody..... You know I bet your going to miss me," She said.  
  
"Yah," he said sarcastically, "So you're staying in Japan?"  
  
"Hai!! (Yes!!) I'm going to live with my aunt, in Odaiba,"  
  
"I lived there once."  
  
"Oh really," An-Mei said as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Are you O.K., you don't look so good," Cody said in a worried tone.  
  
"Cody, come and help me with the groceries," Ms. Hida yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"O.K.," he yelled and left the room.  
  
"Are you sure your going to be O.K.," asked the small voice. "Yes!!.....Oh, I... I think.... I think I'm going to be sick," An-Mei whispered and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Three min. later....  
  
An-Mei sat on the bathroom's sink's counter and starred at her feet. "Did you have a bad lunch, because this is the fourth time you've thrown-up today." asked the voice.  
  
"No, it's just I been sick lately," An-Mei replied.  
  
"Oh, for how long?"  
  
"A little over two months....."  
  
T.K. sat on Matt's sofa as he watched him make lunch. "Your apartment look better than it use to, when you lived with dad, I mean," T.K. said as he humored himself. Matt glared at his brother. 'No, I'm not going to let him get to me. I'm going to get to him first.' Matt thought and smiled evilly.  
  
"Yah, Kari cleans it just about every day. She's great, why just this morning she made me breakfast." T.K. looked at his smiling brother and clenched his teeth.  
  
"Oh," he said.  
  
"So how's everything with mom and all," Matt asked. But before T.K. could answer, their dad came and took T.K. home.  
  
Ever sense Matt started having feeling for Kari, he and his brother started fighting. He knew that T.K. had Kari's heart and hated him for it. Matt tried everything to keep him away from Odaiba. At first it worked, but than T.K. got wise. He asked their father if he could come visit, before Matt could do anything about it.  
  
  
  
You Like? You Hate? Tell me about it when you review!! (No flames please.) Oh, before I forget, school started like a month ago; which means that I'm going to be loaded with work. So it might take me awhile to update! I'm sorry, but I have this major program that I haven't even started to write.  
  
Yours truly, ^_~ kariangel100 ???  
  
P.S. You Know You Love Me 


	6. Kari's Party

Hola! So tell me how many of you reviewed the last chapter I wrote for you? Not many that's for sure!! I was kinda mad at ya'll, but not any more. Anyway I have nothing but test to study for (not to mention in ground for using the internet), so I won't be able to up date chapter 7 till next month.  
  
^_~Kariangel100*_^  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon! (Starts crying)  
Warning: this story is PG-13 and you know why!! ^-^ (It's the only reason, besides the fact it's a Takari, that you're reading it!!)  
***************The Love for Takeru*************  
Ch.6 Kari's Party  
  
--------- Kari sat in the sunlight and looked out at the city. The sweet, smelling, perfume of the Phlox and Hydrangea, filled the early morning air. It was the most peaceful morning she ever had. "I wonder if Matt's awake?... Wait, what am I thinking, he's never awake this early!," she said to herself. 'He always sleeps 'till noon. I wonder why he stays up so late? Does he do any last minuet thing?... Or does someone keep him up? And if so, is it a girl? That's it, he seeing someone behind my back!! No he isn't, Kari, stop being so... so paranoid. Anyway what does it matter, he's only your friend. Nothing more Right?,' she thought. "Right... Anyway I'll call him, just to see if he needs anything for the party." 'And to see if anyone else is there' she thought to herself and picked up the phone.  
  
Ring, Ring  
  
--------- Matt slowly opened up his eyes. "Hello," he said in a sleepy voice.  
  
"You sleeping?"  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"It's me," Kari said with a giggle, "do you need any last minute things for the party?"  
  
"What party?"  
  
"You know, the party you're having today."  
  
"Damn it," Matt said as he jumped out of his bed, "I can't believe I forgot about the party!!"  
  
"Well at least I..." she began  
  
"No you don't understand.... I been to busy with writting a paper... that I completely forgot!!" Matt explained to her, in a worried tone.  
  
"I'll help you with your party."  
  
"Demo... (but...)," Matt tried to say, but Kari interrupted.  
  
"Don't worry!! I'll be right down," she said and hung up.  
  
--------- Kari looked at Matt with sad puppy dog eyes. "Please... All I'm asking for is 800 dollars," she said, still giving him the sad look. Matt looked at Kari defeated and wrote a check out for her.  
  
"I knew you'd crack," she said as she grabbed it.  
  
"Why do you need so much," Kari looked at Matt his reply, but had to bite her lip, to keep herself from laughing.  
  
"Maybe you should get dress," she couldn't help but laugh out. Matt look down as his face got red. He was still wearing his pajamas.  
  
"Hey, don't laugh! Your the one who woke me up so early," he replied with a smile,  
  
"And what about you!" Kari looked at him, confused. He just gave her an evil smile, before he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him. They stared at each other, both wanting the same thing. His face slowly got closer to her's. Closer and closer until... 'T.K.'  
  
"Matt... don't you think you should go change," Kari asked before she turned away.  
  
"Yah, I think I'll take shower too," he said and walked away.  
  
--------When Matt walk into his living room he saw Mimi setting on Joe's lap laughing, Sora talking to Yolei about music, Tai playing soccer with Davis, and Izzy on the Internet chatting with some girl from China.  
  
"Ohaiyo gazaimasu (Good morning)," everyone said at the same time.  
  
"What are all you doing here," Matt asked, but before they could answer, Kari walked in.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," she said as she began to set the table.  
--------- Everyone sat together on the table, eating breakfast and carrying on conversion. "O.K. Sora, you're going shopping and buy food for the party. I'll give you some money. Yolei, you get all the things I asked you to get on the phone, I'll give you some money too. And Mimi, when I give you this money, promise me that you'll only get music," Kari said and took a sip of Orange juice, "Everyone else is going to clean the hall way and this apartment. And no excuse!!" The guys looked at one another and sighed. She gave everyone a cheerful smiled and said, "If every one does what I said, this will be the best last minute party ever!"  
Well hope you all like the story and will review, hasta luego!  
Kariangel100  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 


	7. I Thought she was Matt's Girlfriend

Hello and salutations! Yes, I know that I haven't up dated the story in, well, a month. I'm sorry about that, but I'm still considered a minor and can't help the fact that my dad can take my precious Internet away from me. (Tear!) So tell me how was the last chapter I left you? Anyway. this is it Kari and T.K. Finally meet!!! So r&r after, okay?  
^_~Kariangel100*_^  
Disclaimer: You the sad thing is, that even though I'm writing this story, I don't own Digimon!  
Warning: this story is PG-13 +_+ Isn't that so sad? Every thing from books to music is rated, and they say that we live in the land of the free!  
***************The Love for Takeru*************  
Ch.7 I Thought she was Matt's Girlfriend  
T.K. and his dad sat in their car as a man walked up to them. "Would you like me to park your car, Sir? Only $5.00," he said. T.K.'s dad gave a "Are you kidding!?!?!" look and drove to the front of the building. "What's with the valet parking," T.K. asked as he got his backpack from the trunk.  
"I don't know, it wasn't here yesterday....... O.K. you're all set, remember I'll pick you up tomorrow night. See yah, T.K.," said his dad before he drove off.  
T.K. walked into the lobby and saw a line of people waiting for the elevator. "I heard that they where going out," said a girl with red hair.  
"You might have heard that, but their not," said another girl with blue hair.  
"Really, I thought she was Matt's girlfriend," said a guy behind them.  
"Hai!! (Yes!!), their only best friends, she's not going with anyone," said the girl with blue hair.  
"Good, now I can go out with her," said the guy.  
"Yah right," said the girl with the blue hair, sarcastically, "one; she would never go out with someone like you, she's a dragon, she's to cool for you."  
"AND TWO; YOUR MY BOYFRIEND," said the red head angrily, before they all crammed in the elevator.  
When the elevator reached Matt's floor, T.K. and some other people managed to squeeze out into it. T.K. was amazed when he looked out in to the hallway. Many color lights flashed all around the hall, and you could hear the loud booming music at the end of it. There were also two very long lines that stretched out toward a gate. While in line he couldn't help but over hear girls talking about Matt and a girl who either was or wasn't his girlfriend, and guys talking about a girl from a band called, 'The Japanese Dragons'.  
Ten minutes past when T.K. was finally at the gate. There stood two huge guys, wearing black. "Hey, is that you T.K.," one of them said. "Yah," he said as he looked closer at the guy, "Isamu, is that you?"  
"Yah."  
"Last time I saw you, I had beaten you at basketball," T.K said with a smile.  
"Yah, I would want a rematch, but I don't play basketball any more," Isamu said.  
"Oh... Can I ask you something... whose Matt going out with," T.K. asked, still smiling.  
"No one... That just a stupid rumor," Isamu replied. "It's not so stupid if you think about it I mean she's always going out with him to the movies and places like that," said the other guy.  
"Who," T.K. asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"You know the lead singer from the band, 'The Japanese Dragons', Hikari Kamiah," asked Isamu. T.K.'s smile faded.  
"Yah," he choked out.  
"Her," Isamu replied, "But they're only friends. At least that's what she said." "Just friends, yah right. You know who's really throwing the party? Kari," said the other guy.  
"Anyway...," Isamu said as he pull out a binder and opened it, "Your name is on the list, you can go ahead." The other guy opened the gate and T.K. walked threw and saw thousands of people talking and dancing to the music. He stood there to see if the could find anyone he knew. In the far back of the long hallway, he saw the one person he hoped to see.... Kari. He smiled as he watched her dance, but it quickly faded when he saw Matt dancing with her. He tried to get close to them, but found himself surrounded by girls. They all smiled and walked closer to him. "Hi....," one of them said before she was pushed by three girls.  
T.K. looked at the three familiar girls. "We couldn't help but notice that you needed help," said the girl with the pink hair and tight maroon dress.  
"Yah, we didn't even invite them," said the girl with the purple hair and dress.  
"I'm sorry but... do I know you? You look so familiar," asked the girl with brownest hair and red dress.  
"Yah, your right Sora. He looks a lot like... T.K." said the pink hair girl to the other two girls. T.K. look at her and smiled," Mimi....,Yolei...., Sora," He asked.  
"T.K.," they all said at once, "I can't believe it's you!!"  
"Wow, Little T.K., all grown up!" said Sora.  
"Yah...and look at you, still short I see," he replied. Sora looked at him, and couldn't help but smile. She looked at the other two girls. All three of them where thinking the same thing. Each of them gave a little nod and giggled.  
"Well, We will see you later," they said and walked away, whispering to each other.  
"So how are we going to do it," Mimi asked Sora and Yolei.  
"All we have to do is keep Matt away from Kari," Sora answered.  
"Easier said then done," replied Yolei. Watching them dance, Sora got an idea.  
"Come on," she said walking toward him. Kari watched as her three friends surrounded Matt.  
"You want to dance," Yolei asked him.  
"Well I am dancing with."  
"Good," She said and led him away.  
Kari sat on the sofa and watched every one dancing. She had stopped dancing with Matt a few minutes ago. Besides the fact that Yolei asked him to dance, everyone kept giving them looks. How many more times did she have to explain, that her and Matt were just friends. So what if they made-out a few times, big deal. She just didn't love him that way.  
T.K. sat next to her and smiled. "Why are you sad, your party is a hit," he asked.  
"I haven't seen the guest of honor.... I guess T.K. isn't coming," she said before she looked at him. "T.K. IS THAT YOU!!," she yelled out when she saw him, the thought of Matt quickly vanished from her mind. The music stopped, everyone in Matt's apartment and the over crowed hallway stopped dancing, and looked at Kari and T.K. "Everybody this is T.K., he's the guest of honor," Kari said. Everyone clapped and went back to what they where doing, everyone except Matt.  
Hey me again!! LOL! R+R!! Please? Well how did you like this chapter, hopelly it was better then the others. Anyway the next chapter is going to be. (smiles evilly) Good, if I do say so myself! Want a preview?  
  
"You know Joe and Mimi are married and Davis and Yolei are going out."  
"What? Davis and Yolei?"  
"Yah! Who would of thought? And Matt well. I don't think he has a girlfriend."  
"And you...," T.K. asked with out thinking, "have a boyfriend?" Kari blushed lightly and shook her head "No".  
^-^ kariangel100 ^-^ Love ya bye!  
PS: Don't forget to review!! 


	8. The Beging of the end

Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!!! Where I live the weather all screwed up! I mean it's spring, we had this bad storm and it started to hale, how messed up is that? Anyway when I got home I found Mona dead!! I wanted to cry, because she wouldn't start up. I don't know, maybe a week or so, she came back to life! So, now my Mona is a Vampire (if a computer can be). Anywho, how didja like chapter seven? Was if good or what? I don't remember anyone reviewing it. Well that ok. Just as long as you review chapter eight, which in my opinion is a work of art!! (Smiles Evilly) So with out farther interruption, beside the warning and disclaimers, here it is.  
^_~Kariangel100*_^  
Disclaimer: If I did own Digimon, which I don't, there would be too much drama and it would be a Takari!!  
Warning: this story is PG-13, because like most stories it contains violence, a hint of sex, and drugs. So it your not 13 or up don't say I didn't warn you! Oh yah, before I forget I might change the rating to R, because of one of my chapters (and maybe this one too). ^o^  
***************The Love for Takeru*************  
  
By the wonderful: kariangel100  
Ch.8 The Being Of The End  
T.K. awoke to the sound of loud music and the vacuum cleaner. He walked into the living room and was shocked to see everyone. Matt and Tai where lifting up the sofa, while Sora vacuumed up some crumbs underneath it. Mimi was filing her nails, while Ken, Izzy, and Davis picked up the trash around the room. Yolei was the only one that was setting the table. "Ohayo gazaiy," Mimi said still filing her nails.  
"Hi...um why is every one here," T.K. asked. Everyone looked up at him and gave him an evil smile. Matt laughed and shook his head.  
"Well... every time any of us has a party, it's tradition for everyone to stay the night. At least it's been that way for years," she answered, in a somewhat of a bored tone.  
"Oh... ," was all he said. 'Wow I did miss a lot around here.'  
"And you know, the fact that Sora always makes those Jell-O molds (^-^)," she said as she gave him a small smirk. 'Damn those molds were good!! I wonder if she'll teach me how.'  
"What do you mean by that," T.K. asked with a confused look on his face.  
"........." '.To make them? I'll ask her later.'  
"Mimi?"  
"What...oh, well, Tai, Yolei, Davis, and Sora always eat too many, the molds I mean. So they can't drive because the Jell-O has hard liquor in it. You know? It's funny seeing them stumble around!! Anyway, then Davis plays a game called "hide Ken's and Joe's car keys", every time he's drunk." Ken gave Davis a cold glare, but Davis just gave him a goofy smile.  
"So it's just easier to stay?"  
"You got that right!!"  
"What about Matt," T.K. asked her. Mimi stopped what she was doing and looked-up at him. Yolei who was listening to the conversation, also stopped what she was doing and stood beside Mimi.  
"Matt he use to drink a lot too... until...," she said before she stopped.  
"Until. what?"  
"Until. he started to spend most of his time with. Kari," Yolei finished for her. The room filled with silent as T.K. let what she said sink in. his hands balled up in to fists, making his fingers turn a hue of white. Matt just smirked at his little brother.  
"You know there's a funny story about that! Matt got so drunk onetime that he. ," Davis stared to say, but Matt throw a pillow at him.  
~*~*~A few hours later~*~*~  
Both Kari and T.K. sat on a park bench. They had been walking, but the sun was out, making the day hot and sticky, and after awhile they both needed to sit and rest. They had come out to catch-up on old times and to just talk. But it didn't do any good, because neither Kari nor T.K. knew what to say. "So... how's everybody been doing," He asked shyly, not knowing what else to say.  
"Great," She said smiling.  
"Oh...,"was all he said.  
"You know it's funny... For the first time in my life, I don't know what to say to you," she said and laughed. T.K. smiled, she still had the same beautiful laugh. ". You know what? Tai is going to ask Sora to marry him... ," she said after awhile.  
"How do you know," he asked.  
"For one thing he's my brother, for another I picked out the ring," she said in a matter of fact voice, "anyway. Izzy has this long distant relation with Shizuko; he met her in computer club. Ken's with this Texas girl name Kathryn she's really nice! (Kathryn: Hell yes!!) To bad she's visiting some friends in Tokyo. Let's see, who else is there? You know Joe and Mimi are married and Davis and Yolei are going out."  
"What? Davis and Yolei?"  
"Yah! Who would of thought? And Matt well. I don't think he has a girlfriend."  
"And you...," T.K. asked with out thinking, "have a boyfriend?" Kari blushed lightly and shook her head "No".  
"What a relief," he thought out loud.  
"What do you mean by that?" T.K.'s eyes opened wide, when he realized what he said and look down at his feet.  
"Well, what I mean is... err... um," he mumbled. Taking a deep breath he looked in to Kari's eyes. "I'm glad that you don't have a boyfriend because..." Kari bit her lip in hope, that whatever T.K. wanted to tell her, was the one thing she dreamed about.  
An-Mei felt the wind blow past her, as she walked on the park's path. "Oh, I wish I knew where T.K. is," she said.  
"Is it about moving here, that you wish to tell him," said a small voice.  
"No.... It's about what happened at the clinic,"  
"Oh, how stupid of me. Your condition is what you need to tell him about.... Hey isn't that him over there," the voice asked happily.  
"Yes, Yes it is," An-Mei said and ran toward him.  
Kari looked at T.K., she could feel her heart beat faster with every breath she took. "Well... because... I have... feelings for you.... I love you Kari," he said finally after so many years.  
"I've been in love with you for so many years... I was just too afraid to tell you," Kari answered shyly. They looked in to each other's eyes. 'I want to kiss those tender lips of hers', he thought as his lips came closer to her. Kari closed her eyes as her lips slowly brushed against his. An-Mei stood in front of them and smiled. But it quickly faded when she saw it. He kissed her, it was so beautiful, so romantic, and so hurtful. Her heart broke in to a million pieces. Tears came out of now redden Hazel eyes.  
"T.K.," she asked softly. His name echoed in her mind. T.K. broke away from their kiss and looked in the direction he heard his name. He was shocked to see the teared eyes of An Mei, his girlfriend.  
"An-Mei," he said as he got up.  
"No," she yelled and shook her head, "Why??" "It's not what you think," he lied. Turning, An-Mei ran in the direction she had come from.  
"No, wait... she means nothing to me," T.K. yelled as he ran after her. Kari stood up she could feel her eyes burn, as her tears started to form. What he had said, it made her feel like someone had just beaten her up, 'till she could barely breathe. T.K. realized what he just said and ran back to the bench. But before he could get there, Kari ran away.  
An-Mei slammed the door to her room and started to pack. No way was she staying now, even with her little secret. 'I knew you had someone else! That bitch!!! I hate you!! I hate you so much for letting me fall for you. I would of given up on everything to be with you. Everything. I loved you.' she thought and cried her heart out. 'And now what am I going to do? I don't want to go back to that place! I'm free here. I can be my self, not some little rich girl who has to do what people tell her to do. They're going to kill you when they find out.'  
After walking for a little over 30 min., Kari stood in front of Matt's door. 'Matt, he's the one person I can count on to make me feel better.' Kari knocked on his door and put a fake smile on. He opened it and frowned a little when he saw her smile. She walked inside and sat on the sofa. Matt couldn't help but ask if she was ok.  
"Yah, I just... just got something in my eye, when I was at the park," she lied. He new right away when she was lying, he just could sense it from her, that and she was a bad liar.  
"You know Kari, you can tell me if something is bothering you," He said, giving her a hint, "I would do anything to make you smile."  
"Really," she asked, as she looked deep in to his eyes. 'Oh, his eyes are almost like. T.K.'s.' she thought and kissed him. Matt somewhat shocked, kissed back. It was a soft and yet rough at the same time. After a while, Both Matt and Kari, found themselves making out. It deepened when she felt his tongue in her mouth. 'but you're not him. I shouldn't be doing this if he finds out. Then he'll know what it feel like knowing you nothing!!'  
"Oh, Matt," she moaned as she pulled him on top of her, "Oh, Matt, Matt. Please... Oooo." With Kari pleas, Matt couldn't help but wonder why this was happening. She had never done this before, he had to stop this. "Please," Kari whispered in to his ear. 'Maybe not' he thought as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse and kissed her neck. Tai and T.K. stood outside his brother's door. As T.K. got out his keys he asked, "So... what are you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to Matt about... un... err... something."  
"Oh," T.K. replied and walked in side the apartment.  
"OH, OH"  
"Do you hear that," Tai asked.  
"Yah it sounds like it's coming from the living room," T.K. answered as they both walked in to the room where the noise came from, and were shocked. There on the sofa was Matt on top of Kari!!!!  
"AHHHHH," Tai yelled angrily, pulled Matt off his sister, and started beating him up.  
"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER," T.K. yelled and he too started to beat-up his brother.  
"STOP IT!! STOP IT," Kari yelled as she tried to pull Tai and T.K. off Matt.  
An-Mei sat down and looked out the window. "I don't want to go back. Once they find out...," she said, almost in a whisper.  
"You know you have to go back," said a small voice. An-Mei slowly walked toward her phone and Dialed. It didn't even ring once when a woman answered.  
"Konnichi wa, Odaiba Airport, how may I help you," she said.  
"Hai (yes), I would like one first-class ticket to Oakland, California and can I have one scheduled for today," she asked the woman.  
"What is your name miss?"  
"Fa, An Mei."  
".... Miss Fa... your in luck!! There is a scheduled flight in two hours. Do you want me to tell Mrs. Fa that you're coming home," the woman asked.  
"Iee (no)... I'll tell Ling. I'll pick up the tickets at the counter. Bye," An-Mei said in a sad voice.  
"And he said, 'she means nothing to me' then I ran," Kari said to Tai in a hurt voice. With out thinking Tai jumped up and began beating T.K. up. Sora, who had come to help calm down Tai, was trying to pull him off T.K. Matt slowly got up, he could feel the pain in his chest and bruised arms as he helped Sora. Kari stood up, with her eyes fix on T.K. She no longer was hurt, but angry. Her brown eyes where filled with a blazing fire as she pulled Tai off of T.K. with all her might. Both Tai and Sora flew against the wall and Matt hit the floor. T.K. took Kari's hand as she helped him up. Then with out warning she punched him. As he too hit the wall, he looked at his love with hurt in his eyes. When Kari saw his eyes she quickly turned and ran out of the apartment, her heart broken.  
Kari stood in front of her apartment. "So she's going home," a guy asked as he carried out luggage next door.  
"Yah, Oakland, California.... I'm going to miss her. I wish I could of gone out with her," said another guy as he passed Kari, he too was caring luggage.  
"Dude, she's our cousin."  
"So?"  
Kari stared at them as they got in the elevator. 'That was just creepy,' she thought. 'Their family must come from Kentucky.'(-Author's note: personal joke!! LOL! Nothing say's loving like marring your cousin!) Just then a girl bumped in to her. With out thinking Kari reached out and grabbed the girl's hair. The girl turned and looked at her. The girl was pretty with Hazel eyes that had a raging fire behind them. She wore a light blue skirt with matching platforms, and a white cotton blouse that hugged her frame tightly.  
An-Mei glared at the girl who had dared to pull her hair. She wore an old, pink baby-tee and blue jeans that flared at the bottom. 'She looks so familiar,' she thought. 'She looks kind of like...' "Slut," An-Mei said so low that Kari barely heard her.  
"What did you say?"  
"Don't touch my hair, slut," An-Mei said as she turned, hitting Kari with her hair. (-Author's note: Don't you hate girls who do that? Although, I, some times do it, but still. Sorry, on with the story!) With out a hesitation Kari grabbed her hair again. Just then she realized who this girl was. 'Blue and black hair?' she thought. 'It's the same as T.K.'s girlfriend...' An-Mei turned and said, "Who do you think you are?... You Know, if T.K. cheated on me, I thought he would at least picked a girl who was worth it..."  
SLAP!  
An-Mei turned her face toward Kari. Her cheek burned with pain. BANG!! (-Author's note: chick fight!! LOL)  
Before Kari knew it, she was on the floor. Tasting the blood on her lips, she looked up at An-Mei. An-Mei stood to the side of Kari and looked at her with a smirk. "Next time, you won't have a bloody nose," she said in a low voice, "next time it will be much dire." Kari opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't. She could feel a strong and powerful aura around An- Mei, and that scared her. An-Mei walked away with a sick feeling in her stomach.  
An-Mei stood out side, the wind blowing against her. 'Why did I have to fall in love..... Oh.... What did I do for the love of Takeru..... Never... he will never be mine... But her's.... I will always love you, T.K.', she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Goodbye my love... Forever," she said and bordered the plane.  
Ooooo, Don't you just love this chapter?? It has all you want and more. (LOL!) Anyway, if you want to see the next chapter I have to a least have more the ten reviews so R&R, trust me the next chapter is good!! Well in till then, aloha.  
  
Kariangel100  
PS Takari rox! C/o 05' rox!! And so dose 'MONA THE VAMPIRIC COMPUTER'!  
Oh yah, Kathryn there you go; now you can be with Ken. 


	9. Don't Speak

Hello! So how did you like my last chapter? Was it as good as you hoped or better? To all of you who review thank you, you all made my day. Also you who doubted me, yes this is and will always be a Takari; I just put Matt in the middle to make thing more interesting. Anyway this chapter is well, good, but it's a song fic. I'm sorry at the time I wrote this I was reading one, so I was like hey I can do that. Unlike most songs on song fic.s this one really go with it. Just read the lyrics, the song was written as a break up song and how they didn't want it to happen. Oh and sorry about not reviewing earlier I kinda have to study for finales soooo, sorry again! Anywho, enjoy..  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't and probably won't own Digimon in the near future; but if I did somehow, then it would be rated R, there would be too much drama, and it would mainly be Takari!!  
  
Warning: this story is PG-13, because like most stories it contains violence, a hint of sex, and drugs, ect. ^o^  
  
What happen last chapter.  
An-Mei stood out side, the wind blowing against her. 'Why did I have to fall in love..... Oh.... What did I do for the love of Takeru..... Never... he will never be mine... But her's.... I will always love you, T.K.', she thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Goodbye my love... Forever," she said and bordered the plane.  
  
*The Love for Takeru* By: kariangel100 Ch.9 Don't Speak...  
  
******Kari slowly opened her eyes. The sound of rain filled the cold, dark room. It had started raining early yesterday morning and hadn't stopped. It made everything so gloomier then it already was. When her eyes got used to the darkness, she looked at the small alarm clock on her nightstand. 'Two o' clock in the morning', she thought bitterly. 'Why can't I go to sleep.' Kari buried her head in her pillow and tried to go to sleep. But still, sleep would not come to her. The smell of tears filled her nose and burnt her eyes. After three days her pillow was smother with its fragrant. Nothing in her life was the same. She always kept busy during the day and was never at home. But at night she would sit by the window and cry.  
  
******Her moods seem to spread to every one she cared about. Tai and Sora had a fight; Sora told him that he had an anger problem. Joe found out that Mimi was pregnant and accuse her of sleeping around, because he hadn't touched her, seeing that he's always busy. Davis spent too much time with Tai and would come home drunk. Which was one of the reasons why Yolei was forbidden to see Davis. He had shown up at her house at five in the morning stone drunk. Izzy and Ken were too busy to even talk with anybody. Then there was Matt and T.K., they didn't talk or even look at each other, since that day.  
  
******Kari got up and walked to her window, she got tired of trying to go to sleep. 'Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's not like I have feeling for him.... Who am I fooling... I would do any thing for him', she thought and sighed. 'You and Me.... we used to be together... Everyday together always....' Kari got out a sheet of paper and started writing. 'I really feel... I'm losing my best friend....' "I still love you, even if you don't love me," She said as tears formed in her eyes, "always..."  
  
******T.K. sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His life had changed for the worst. Him and his brother stop talking completely. Sure, he always had fights with Matt, but this was the first time they where so mad at each other, that they stopped talking to one-another. Then there was An-Mei who disappeared with out a trace. He knew he hurt her, and felt guilty about it. He did have feeling for her, but something was always missing, an empty space that she could never fill. But Kari, she did and for the first time he saw her, he knew she was made for him. She was the only one that he wanted. If he ever told anyone they would just think he was exaggerating, I mean who would believe that an eight-year-old would fall in love. He remembered the first time he talked to her, without feeling shy.  
  
~*~*flashback*~*~  
  
******T.K. awoke to the sound of rain and a cold floor. He shivered a little, the cave that they were spending the night at wasn't exactly warm. He looked around to see if someone else was up too. Nobody was. He got up and walked toward the small fire that was by the mouth of the cave. As he got closer the sound of rain was drowned out by sobs. He saw a shadowy figure of a little girl. "Kari," T.K. asked "is that you?'  
  
"Yes," she said in a low tone.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked as he looked at her, Her eyes where glossy and full of tears.  
  
"I... I woke up and.. and everyone was asleep... and I'm afraid of the dark and... and this place is scary." T.K couldn't help but smile, when he heard Kari. "I used to be scared too, when I was first here but not anymore!"  
  
"Really? You where scared the first time you were here? I ways thought you weren't afraid of anything," She said and smiled.  
  
~*~*end of flashback*~*~  
  
T.K. looked at the photo of him and Kari by his bedside. "I have to talk to her... but how?"  
  
A week later...  
  
******Kari stood there on stage looking at the crowd. Beads of sweat formed on her face. She was tired and her throat was starting to hurt. Mimi, Sora, and Yolei stood torrid the back of Kari. They too were tired and hurting. Kari could hear her heart beating in her ears. 'Just one more song', she thought and looked out at the crowd, 'He's not here...' Just then her eyes met his, his big beautiful blue eyes. 'T.K. ... This song is for only you.' She thought bitterly. Kari looked back at her band and nodded. Mimi walked up to the microphone. As she opened her mouth to speak, Kari held up her hand, to silence her. Kari looked back at T.K.'s eyes. "This song is for all the people who fell in love and got hurt in the end by the one you still... you still... Love." she said in a sorrowful voice.  
  
Music starts...Kari starts singing  
  
You and me  
we used to be together  
Everyday together always...  
  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
this could be the end  
  
(Both Kari and Mimi sing)  
  
It looks as though you're letting go  
and if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know  
  
(Mimi and everyone start singing)  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
so please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
(Sora sings a solo)  
  
Our memories  
they can be inviting  
but some are altogether  
mighty frightening  
  
as we die, both you and I  
with my head in my hands  
I sit and cry  
  
(Everyone sings)  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
so please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Oh no no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
  
(Kari starts singing)  
  
you and me  
I can see us dying...are we?  
  
(everyone)  
  
Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
so please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
No no  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts...  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
I know just what you're saying  
so please stop explaining  
Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak  
Don't  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
I know your good I know your good  
I know your real good...Oh  
la la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
  
(Only Kari)  
  
Don't, don't  
Don't tell me because it hurts....  
Music fades  
  
******T.K. was speechless when Kari finished her beautiful song. All he could do was sit and stare, as she and the others left the stage. Mimi looked at Kari and smiled. "We so kicked butt! This was are best concert and... I think I'm going to be sick..." she said and ran out of the room.  
  
(Song by: No Doubt )  
(From: Tragic kingdom)  
(Track: # 10, Don't Speak)  
(I don't own this song!)  
  
So how you like this chapter? I know, I know. the next chap. will be better then this one!! Want a preview? 'Her anger was long pasted and she could no longer cry. What she felt now more then ever, was want. But this want, this need, was slowly killing her inside. She had to be in his arm, for she belonged with him. Whatever he said, whatever he did to her was long forgotten! Kari started to pace back and forth. She was starting to grow restless. 'I'm going to go insane, if I... If I... That's it I can't stay here any longer' she thought as she walked out of the apartment.'  
  
So. be nice and view at least 15 or up R&R!! the next chapter will be somewhat graphic (hint, hint!).  
  
Kariangel100 


	10. The Letter

Hello! How is everyone today? Are you ready for a little lime? Like I said before, my two best friends wanted to do this and because god only knows how much I spoil them, I'm doing this just for them. Anyway this is going to be my last chapter in this story. I'll tell you more about it when you finish reading it because I don't want to give the good news just yet. So read and review for me please? This Chapter is called the Letter and you'll see why...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. Sadly I don't and probably won't ever in this lifetime own Digimon. Does anyone even know who really does? I mean so far that I know of, no one here in the site owns them. Oh welly.. Who cares?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Warning: this story is now rated R, because like most stories it contains violence, a hint of sex (if you think of a lime as a hint) , and drugs, ect. ^o^  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ch.10 The Letter...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
******Kari looked out of her window. The stars were out, making the midnight sky seem friendly. Soft music played in the background; it was her way of soothing herself to sleep. The only problem was, it wasn't helping at all. Every time she closed her eyes, the images of his face, would bring her back to reality. She couldn't deny the fact that she still loved him. She missed everything about him! The way his baby blue eyes sparkled when the light hit them or the sound of his voice, would give her great joy.  
  
*  
  
******Her anger was long pasted and she could no longer cry. What she felt now more then ever, was want. ( I love those two sentences!!) But this want, this need, was slowly killing her inside. She had to be in his arm, for she belonged with him. Whatever he said, whatever he did to her was long forgotten! Kari started to pace back and forth. She was starting to grow restless. 'I'm going to go insane, if I... If I... That's it I can't stay here any longer' she thought as she walked out of the apartment.  
  
*  
  
******Things were the same with T.K. He felt like he lost the one he was meant to be with. Why didn't he tell her about An-Mei? He did love her, An- Mei, but not as much as he wanted to. T.K. splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His eye looked somewhat hollow and loss their brightness. Sighing he walked in to the living room. He didn't know what to do; Kari hated him for sure now and his brother. Matt., he thought silently. Their friendship would never be the same even after he lost hope on Kari. They would never trust each other with a girl, for fear that they would loose her to their brother. T.K. looked up and saw the door. He couldn't take his eyes of it, there was something; this feeling that told him that the moment he was waiting for was here. He slowly walked up to it, his heart beating faster with each step. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked and opened the door.  
  
*  
  
******A few strands of his blonde hair fell over his blue eyes, as they looked at a silhouette in front of him. There a girl stood her reddest brown eyes smiled at him. "How did you know I was at the door, when I didn't even knock." 'She smells like sweet cherries.wo. dé·jà vu! Has this happened before?' He thought as he looked at her nightgown. It had spaghetti straps and was short and pink. Slowly he said, "I don't know I just...I just knew." "Can I come in? We need to talk about. What happened." He nodded and moved so she could get by.  
  
*  
  
******Both Kari and T.K. sat on his couch, silence could only be heard between them. "Well... how is everyone doing," he asked as an attempt to start a conversation. Kari sighed, ". Things don't seem all that great for anyone," she said and looked in to his eyes. 'If only none of this ever happened, I would be in his arms right now!!' Without another thought she quickly hugged him. T.K. was lost for words. The one person he wanted to be with was in his arms, hugging him. Happiness took over him as he returned the hug. "I'm sorry," he gently whispered in her ear, "I never wanted to hurt you. I can't stand to see you cry. I. I love you." Kari pulled away to search for the truth in his eyes. Finding what she was looking for she leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and innocent at first; but got deeper with each second that pasted. She moaned softly as his hands begun to wander, finding there way to the curve of her waist, then her hips. While this was going on she was doing her own wandering. Her hands had managed to make there way under his shirt, to feel his chest. Moans came out of T.K.'s mouth. Her gentle touch was driving him insane.  
  
*  
  
******"I love you, I will always love you, T.K. I miss you and I can't live another day without you," she said to him as he placed butterfly kiss on her neck. They continue this for an hour or so. With each minute, they became drunk over their love and soon found themselves in T.K. room. (- Authors note: this is PG-13! So I'm not giving details, well at least not dirty ones! ^_~)  
  
*  
  
******The bed was warm and the sheets were smooth, clinging to her now sweaty body. She was on fire as she felt her lover's skin rubbing against her own. Everything around them was a blur; there was only him and her. Kari wrapped her arms around T.K.'s neck and looked deep in his eyes. "I Love you. ," she said before she started taking deep gulping breaths. He was driving her to the unimaginable extent, of mindless state of ecstasy. When they reached the high point, she let out a loud moan that filled the air. So not to crush her, he rolled over on his back taking her with him. She laid her head on his chest, and heard the beating of his heart. "I love you too. ," he replied after she was a sleep. Kari only smiled in her sleep and cuddled next to him.  
  
*  
  
******T.K. awoke early the next morning with a smile on his face. He got up and looked down at the angel that had slept in his arms. Yawning, he walked in to the living room. There were books, papers, and envelopes scattered all over the table; a sure sign that his father was here sometime ago. He gazed at it, looking to see if his mom or someone wrote him. Then he saw it, a blue envelope with stars and moons on it. Taking it in his hands, he saw his name in beautiful black letters. It looked like the letter was from a girl. 'Beautiful penmanship' he thought and smiled. His eyes narrowed, the smile faded as he read it. 'Damn' he thought and walked back to his room. "I'm sorry Kari," he whispered and walked out of the apartment.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
To be continued. (Author's note: Muhahahaha.)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
******So? Did you like it? Yes I know it wasn't much, but hey. It was a lime not a lemon!!! Anyway this is it for this story. but don't worry the next one will be out soon and that there the real Takari beings! Both Kari and T.K.'s love will be put to the test, will they both be fatefull to one enother or will Matt steal Kari a way. Also what was in that letter to make T.K. leave a sleeping Kari after a night of making love. I don't know. Just kidding!! If you want to, I would really like if someone will give me a few ideas on what will happen in the next story. I have some but I need other ideas for the other couples. R&R. tell everything. you like? Kariangel100. 


	11. Wakeing Up Alone

Don't kill me, yes, it's been a very long time. I know. But so what at least I have a new chapter now right? Anyway hopefully this chapter will make happy, or not.  
  
Chapter Eleven: Waking up alone  
  
The beautiful sunbeams came out from under the curtained window and slowly illuminated the dim room. This place had been full of love and warmth that two lovers shared not but a few hours ago. Now only a gentle creature slept in a small twin bed that had held one other. Her soft brown eyes opened sleepily as she sat up full of grace unlike no other. A small blissful smile tugged at her lips as she let her eyes adjust to the light and stretched. "Mmmm... What a wonderful dream," she mused and sighed happily. Looking around the teenaged mess she noticed that this wasn't her room. No, her room never held dirty socks and such in little heaps on the floor, nor was it boyish with bold hues. The smile she now wore grew when she remembered what had happen last night, and how heavenly it had been.  
  
"T.K.?" she called but got no answer in return. Slowly she got up, covering herself with a sheet and went to go knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you in there? T.K?" Kari looked through the rest of the apartment going though rooms, but there wasn't anyone in there. No one, she was all along.  
  
Walking back to the room she had slept in, Kari noticed a blue envelope on the ground. From first glance, it looked like a normal envelope, but when she looked again she couldn't help but wonder what girly stationery would be doing in his room. 'What's this,' she thought as she picked it up. 'Takeru Takaishi. hmmm'  
  
~^~  
  
She sat on her lover's couch after three minutes of searching, she was feeling sick with worry. But not just that, she felt lonely and rejected. Why wasn't he there, didn't they make up last night? 'Maybe I wasn't good enough and that why he left or maybe he's just like every other guy and wanted one thing. And I was idiot and gave it to him,' she though trying hard to hold back her tears. The blue envelope was forgotten on the table, unknown to her that it was a clue to T.K.'s disappearance.  
  
"Kari? What are you doing here?" said a blonde hair, blue-eyed man. Kari looked up to see the one person who's been by her side even when she was little, who wanted her to be part of his world and was hurt when she refused.  
  
"Matt... I... He... I don't know...," she said in between the sobs, she could no longer keep at bay. Matt quickly hugged her and did all he could to make her feel better.  
  
"shhh," he whispered and rocked her back and forth. After awhile Kari calm down and looked in to his eyes.  
  
"We.... Made up. and he's not here."  
  
"Maybe he's at your house or .." Matt started to say but stopped. He had notice that she was wearing a faded green shirt and some well-worn khaki pants, that where undoubtedly his. The shirt was his favorite, when he was twelve, and the pants had come from the summer when he and Sora fooled around. 'But why is she wearing that, unless.' "You spent the night," he said softly and closed his eyes. It pained him to see her wearing his clothes after she slept with his brother. It pained him just to see her, the one he loved, but could not have.  
  
"Yes," Kari said and looked down, she knew she hurt him by the way he said 'night'.  
  
"And now he's gone after he fucked you." He said angrily.  
  
"Matt." she whispered as she started to cry again. He opened his eyes and frowned. It was bad enough that T.K. took her from him, but to take her innocents, to make her cry!!! He didn't deviser her!! 'Calm down Matt, your going to make it worse if you don't.'  
  
"I'm sorry Kari." he said and lifted her face so she would look at him. He felt bad when he saw her puffy red eyes. Kari looked deeply in to his eyes and notice that they weren't light blue like T.K.'s, but more of a sapphire color. 'he has such beautiful eyes.but.they seem so. sad and lonely,' she thought and smiled sadly at him. 'I wish you had someone to take it all away. I wish I could, but it seems that I just it make worst by not loving you the way you want me to.' She brushed her hand lightly against his cheek and sighed, "What are we going to do?" Matt didn't say anything, what could he say? The girl he loved, he knew, would always love his brother even after this.  
  
"We stay friends." Kari sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. 'That all I ever wanted. but after this can we still be good friends?' she thought after he answered her.  
  
~^~  
  
T.K. sat by the window on the plane. He started reading the letter for the thousandth time. Still he couldn't believe it. 'It just couldn't be true.' He thought. How could it happen? He was 16; he didn't want to be a father. And what about Kari, what is he going to tell her. When they did it, he was so in love with An-Mei. He never thought he was going to leave her or that she was going to get pregnant. I never wanted this to happen to her... I... I still love her...  
  
Well do you like it? No flames, please.. On and if any knows of a GOOD Takari fic, please tell me!!! It gets harder and harder to find them, Ken + Kari and Matt + Kari fic.s too!!! 


End file.
